<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IPharadesi Embhedeni by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236298">IPharadesi Embhedeni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IPharadesi Embhedeni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma embheka manje, wayazi ukuthi wayephutha ngokumbiza ngawo wonke lawo magama angcolisayo awaveza kumunyu nobuhlungu bakhe.</p><p>Wayengasho lutho ngokuhlala kahle. UJaime wayephutha kakhulu ukucabanga ngenye indlela lapho izinkolelo zakhe ezisontekile zeCersei zimane nje: kusontekile. Wayemude kakhulu kunaye, kodwa enama-curves angakaze acabange ukuthi ayoke abone kowesifazane. Umkhombisile ukuthi unephutha. Njengoba nje enza kaningi ngaphambili.</p><p>Izinwele zakhe ezimfishane ezimhlophe blonde zazinobuhlungu obuningi kunezihluthulelo zakhe zegolide. Kwakukukhulu futhi kaningi kwakukhipha ebusweni bakhe. Izici eziqinile, eziqinile, kepha ezinhle zowesifazane ezazingajwayelekile ukubona ngaphandle kwakhe. Amehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka afihliwe ngemuva kwamabhodlela avaliwe ngenkathi ebambeka esifubeni sakhe ekulaleni kwakhe. Wayekhuthele kakhulu kunaye, kodwa engaphuzi ngokwanele ukuba amenze iphutha ngowesifazane waseNyakatho. Ukunakekelwa kwakhe, umzimba we-plump kwakufiseleka kakhulu kunalokho ayecabanga ukuthi kungenzeka. Kwakungenangqondo ukuthi wamphambanisa kanjani uCersei ngokuba ukuphela komuntu wesifazane amdingayo empilweni yakhe. UBrienne waseTarth wayengomunye wakhe, hhayi uCersei.</p><p>Isandla sakhe sobunxele simhlikihle kancane emuva njengoba ebabheke izinto ezithambile futhi akakwazi ukusizakala kodwa ukumbona njengoyisihluthulelo sikaYise, uQhawe, kanye noMama bonke bemunye. UJaime wayazi ukuthi ubusuku ababehlangana ndawonye kwakungeyona nje enye indwayimane. Wayengaseyona intombazane futhi wayengeke akwazi ukusiza kodwa wazizwa eqhoshe ngokujulile njengendoda kulesi sici. Kwakuzofanela aye eNyakatho emahoreni ambalwa alandelayo, kepha akakwazanga ukuzozivumelanisa nalowo wesifazane.</p><p>"Hayi suka." UJaime wayezizwa edumele kodwa wajabula lapho embona evuleka amehlo. Wamamatheka njengoba lawo mehlo amahle aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka abheka phakathi kwakhe okuluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Unikeze ukumamatheka okujabhile kodwa okujabulisayo ngaphambi kokucindezelwa ukwanga olunamahloni ngezindebe zakhe. Eyodwa ukuthi ubuyile ngamandla nomdlandla. Ukuqhaqhazela kugijime ngemuva komsindo wakhe umsindo omnandi owawubalekela umlomo ngaphambi kokumgona eduze kwakhe.</p><p>"Brienne. Angifuni ukuthi uphume kulo mbhede."</p><p>Ukufiphala kwehla kuye izihlathi zakhe ezinobala futhi wavele wakloloda njengoba ebuka emehlweni akhe ngokudumisa nenjabulo.</p><p>"Anginawo uJaime, kodwa kufanele."</p><p>"Ngiyazi. Damn it!"</p><p>Wamqabula ngaphambi kokuhlikihla isihlathi sakhe ngezandla zakhe ezihlwabusayo. Uphumule ngaphansi kokuthintwa nguye, kepha umlilo waqubuka ngamandla njengoba embheka ngentshiseko nangomkhanuko njengoba nje enza izolo kusihlwa.</p><p>"Uyashesha ke?"</p><p>"Jaime! Isilo esingeneliseki!"</p><p>"Impela ngiyikho. Ngikufake embhedeni wami. Ungenalutho futhi ungcolile. Izikhathi eziningi kunalokho engingakubala ngalolo daba."</p><p>Kuvele ukujula okujulile ngenkathi eshaya ihlombe lakhe kancane ukuthi limenze ahleke ngenhliziyo naye ovele wahleka.</p><p>Yebo, uJaime nakanjani wayengaqondile ngeBrienne yaseTarth. Ngezindlela ezingaphezu kweyodwa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>